Undercover Relationshp
by Sophia-the-fangirl
Summary: Due to suspicious activity in a small town, Coulson sends his two favorite scientists to live undercover as a married couple to monitor the place. But with such a small house imprisoning them, their true feelings for each other may not stay undercover for too long. Rated T because I'm paranoid


****Fitz****

**Coulson parked the nondescript black car on the curb of a small townhouse. It was still dark out; 3 AM gives little light. All Fitz could see was a tiny light above the door he'd have to live behind for six months. **

**He steps out of the car, suitcase in tow. Simmons was going to meet him in an hour or so at the house, but right now it was just him and Agent Phil Coulson. **

**"Alright, here's the key," Coulson hands him the small object. "and everything that's not in your suitcase will be in the house. I expect weekly reports from the both of you. Questions?"**

**Fitz clears his throat. "Ah, yes. What exactly are these reports about?"**

**The older Agent shrugs. "SHIELD is trying to set up better surveillance of the people. The actual system is still in beta, so they need scientists stationed around the main systems to watch out for suspicious activity."**

**He nods along. Coulson hadn't told them much about anything other than these systems, but he made one thing abundantly clear: no science for six months. **

**"And there's no possible way Simmons and I could at least do minuscule experiments?" **

**"Absolutely not. Undercover means you don't do any activity that could blow your cover, understand? For the next six months, you're just half of an average newlywed couple who wanted to get away from the city. Okay? Okay. I've gotta go. Good luck, Agent."**

**Coulson slides back into the car and silently drives away. Fitz watches the automobile slip into the dark, holding the key to the house a little too tightly.**

****Simmons****

**Fitz was asleep on the couch by the time Simmons arrived. She couldn't blame him, really; they were awakened in the dead of night to leave. Simmons suppresses a grin as she notices Fitz hugging a couch pillow tightly; he usually slept with a stuffed monkey. Coulson probably made him leave it behind.**

**Realizing her tiredness, Jemma looks around for the master bedroom. Fitz would have to take the smaller room, although she knew he wouldn't mind. Walking up the steps to the second floor of the small house, she finds a kitchen and dining area, and nothing else. Man, this place was small,and that's coming from someone who had lived on the Bus. So the first floor had a bathroom and family room, the second floor had a kitchen and dining area, so the third floor must have…**

**Wait. Was there only one bedroom? Walking up the steps, her suspicions were confirmed. Being too tired to care, Jemma flopped down on the queen-sized bed and quickly fell asleep.**

**The smell of pancakes wakes her up.**

**Simmons recognized them almost instantly: they were Fitz's specialty for breakfast. Believe it or not, he was an excellent cook.**

**He hears her coming down the steps. "Morning, Jemma. Pancakes?" Fitz cheerily flips a chocolate-chip-laden circle of batter in the pan.**

**"****G'morning," she lazily smiles. "How was your trip in?"**

**He sits at the table next to her, setting down two plates of syrup-covered breakfast. "Not terrible. I got to ride with Coulson in one of his cars, so that was a plus to being up so early. You?"**

**"****May flew me in, so it was really quiet. Good for sleeping, I guess."**

**"****That reminds me: I didn't see the third floor. How's the bedroom situation looking?"**

**Jemma shrugs. "There's only one bed up there, but we should have expected no less. We are posing as a couple, you know."**

**"****Yeah," he agrees. "So, we have the whole day to do whatever we want, except science. What are we going to do?"**

**"****Well, uh, good question. I have no idea."**

****Fitz****

**_Weekly Report: Week 1_**

**_Well, no science for a week, like you had requested. It's weird not being able to try experiments with Simmons. Science was the first thing we bonded over, and now we can't participate in the root of our relationship._**

**_Oh yeah. We're here for a reason. Nothing has really happened around here, save for the one day Simmons tried to teach me how to braid. It seems so easy when she does it, yet I find myself knotting and reknotting the pieces. It was okay, though. Watching Jemma do something she loves was enough to make my day better. _**

**_Ohmygosh, what am I saying?! I sound like a lovesick puppy! I've concealed my feelings for her for this long, I'm not about to mess up this operation now._**

**_So there you go, Coulson. My first personal report, mainly talking about my feelings. Great._**

**_-Agent L. FItz_**

**Fitz snaps his laptop shut with a defeated sigh. He had had feelings for Jemma since their schooldays, but having to act like you only want to act as a married couple was complete torture for him. **

**Just then SImmons pops in the family room, wringing her hands. She sits next to him on the couch.**

**"****What's wrong, Jem?" he asks, concerned.**

**She sighs. "It's just- I don't know what to do, Fitz. I mean, no science for six months. And I can hardly get through the first week! What are we supposed to do?"**

**"****Well," he starts. "we could do what married people do." This causes her to chuckle. "What? I only meant we watch a movie or something!"**

**So they watched a documentary about monkeys (Fitz's idea) for a solid three hours. Well, Fitz did. Simmons fell asleep about an hour in. Fitz didn't mind at all though, she's fallen asleep on him before. Since they had to act as a married pair, he imagined that in that moment, with her head on his shoulder, that they were living their assumed roles. That then made him think how different their lives would be on the Bus if they actually were together. While it would be a dream come true, missions would be so complicated, and the other agents might be uncomfortable. Fitz audibly sighed as he readjusted his position on the couch so he could sleep without disturbing Simmons.**

**"****It's okay that you keep falling asleep on me, Jemma," he tiredly told his sleeping companion. "because I keep falling in love with you."**

****Simmons****

**She actually wasn't asleep.**

**While Fitz really liked watching documentaries about monkeys, Simmons wasn't really into them. To spare his feelings she'd always agree to watch them, and then always pretend to fall asleep in the hopes that he'd either turn off the program or fall asleep himself.**

**Tonight, however, he watched the documentary's remaining two hours after Jemma faked sleep. She had actually hoped she'd actually fall asleep during this time period, but something about the narrator's voice annoyed her enough to keep her awake.**

**And she also heard her best friend admit he was in love with her.**

**It felt wrong having heard that confession; while Fitz had addressed her, he didn't mean for her to hear it, and Simmons wasn't sure she had wanted to hear it. Sure, there had been signs of her friend being besotted with her, and Skye had dropped lots of hints about it, but she had never taken them seriously. What was she going to do?**

**_Weekly Report: Week 6_**

**_First off, sir, this whole "no science" thing is taking a huge toll on my mental health. I mean, not enough to consult a doctor, but we're so bored when we just have to sit around at home. What do people do to take up their time? Well, at least we've rewatched all of New Who. It's sparked many debates about which Doctor was the least happy, or which companions should get spin-offs, a la Sarah Jane Smith._**

**_Anyway, nothing suspicious has happened here yet. We went to a dinner party at our neighbor's house (Frank and SiSi… they were very nice and very not-Hydra), and have gone on a few couple-outings with them since. it's actually pretty easy to act like a couple with Fitz. I just hope he remembers it's a cover. I know he has feelings for me (strong feelings… I'm stunned at how thick I was to have not seen it before) and I don't want it to get in the way of the mission._**

**_By the way, sir, I'm starting to think there is no Hydra threat out here. I think you just sent us here for a break, or something._**

**_-Agent J. Simmons_**

****Fitz****

**_Weekly Report: Week 10_**

**_With all due respect, I suspect this mission is not a mission at all. There has been nothing suspicious for ten weeks, but why would there be? There's nothing out here at all! It gets even worse when SImmons and I are bored and can't engage in any scientific activity whatsoever. _**

**_Although, I guess in a way it has diversified our relationship. Without science, we've bonded over other pastimes. Just the other day we tried a few recipes from Pinterest (it's some social network Simmons is a part of), and they were good! Cooking is a science in it's own right, so in a way it was just like old times in the lab._**

**_Anyway, she still hasn't found out about my feelings for her. Not that I could tell, anyway Should I tell her? Oh, what's the point in asking you, you never reply. Just know that I am seriously considering ruining my relationship with the most perfect woman in the world._**

**_-Agent L. Fitz_**

**A few days after Fitz sent Coulson his report via email, a small envelope arrived in the mail. There was no return address, no stamp or any sign of the government handling it, no markings at all except for Fitz's formal SHIELD-style name written in black calligraphy on the front.**

**Simmons delicately handed him the cream envelope. "This was in the mailbox," she said tentatively. "please be careful when opening it."**

**Using the kitchen's rubber gloves and the office letter opener, Fitz quickly but cautiously cut through the thick outer shell.**

**They both breathed a sigh of relief when the piece of paper on the inside showed the SHIELD logo. Almost at once Fitz recognized Coulson's handwriting on the card. There was only one sentence on the paper, but it was enough to make his heart race again.**

**_Fitz-_**

**_Tell her._**

**_-Coulson_**

**Simmons switched her gaze from the note to her partner and back again. "What is he talking about?"**

**Fitz sharply inhaled. There was almost no way out of this except the truth. Sure, he could stab himself with the letter opener and put off telling her how he felt, but from his options, 1. That option would kill him due to not only a stab wound, but all the diseases he'd be exposed to, 2. She'd never know how he'd felt, and 3. He was probably going to die from telling her anyway.**

**Running a hand through his hair, Fitz decides to take the more painful option. He turns to his partner, "So as you've gathered, Jemma, there's something I need to tell you."**

****Simmons****

**She could tell he was about to vomit, and really Simmons didn't blame her partner. SInce she had found out about Fitz's feelings for her, she had warmed up to the idea of being more than friends. It was still kind of a foreign concept, but Jemma more or less liked he thought of it.**

**Fitz opened his mouth to speak then he closed it again. She decided to help him out. "If you don't mind, I have a confession to make first."**

**The terror practically melted off his face. "Yeah, sure, go ahead, that's fine."**

**"****Remember the night we watched that documentary about monkeys?"  
****"****Yes. You fell asleep after an hour or so."  
****"****Well, that's not entirely true," it was her turn to almost vomit. But it was a good vomit, the kind needed to get rid of some nasty lying disease. "I was awake through the entire thing. And near the end, I heard something I think you didn't want me to hear."**

**And the blatant fear was back as Fitz realized what she meant. "So- so this whole time- you know that I- you knew this whole time and- and you didn't tell me?"**

**She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I think I was kind of scared."**

**"****Of what? You know I won't pursue you if you're uncomfortable, right?"**

**Simmons laughs despite the tension. "I know that. I think it was just- God, I was so worried that I felt the same way. I didn't want anyone getting hurt if we were to- well, be more than friends."**

**He smiles. "That's why? Jem, I never want to hurt you, ever. You deserve so much more than an average guy like me. That's why I never told you."**

**Taking a step closer, she grabs the card from him in a flash. "Ordinary? Leopold Fitz, you just received a card from Phil Coulson, one of the most important people in all of SHIELD. Don't you dare call yourself ordinary."**

**Slightly blushing, Fitz sets the letter opener down. "So- does this mean I can pursue you?"**

**Grinning, she answers him by closing the space between them and kissing him.**

****Fitz****

**Finally, after six months watching nothing happen, Coulson came to pick up the two scientists to take them back to the Hub.**

**Fitz had actually enjoyed his time in the townhouse. Sure, there was no science. But, his relationship with Simmons had really taken off. WIth their luck, the rest of the team would know in about an hour.**

**Coulson held Fitz back for a minute to talk. Shrugging, Simmons gave him a peck on the cheek and slid into the car.**

**Noticing the gesture, Coulson grinned. "So you finally did it, eh?"**

**"****Yes, sir. I think that's the reason why you put us here in the first place, am I wrong?"**

**The Agent laughs. "Business was slow, Fitz, and everybody was tired of waiting for you two to get together. So, when'd you figure me out?"**

**Fitz smirks. "About a week into the 'mission', sir. But I do have to thank you."**

**"****Anything for my favorite scientist team. Besides the Science Bros, but they think I'm dead anyways."**

**The men climb into the black car and drive away from the small town.**


End file.
